Moving On: Senior Year
by IloveheartlandX
Summary: Sequel to my stories It Was Never Goodbye and Returning To Lima (I would recommend you reading those before reading this one so you know who all the kids are). It's 3 years later and the original New Directions kids' are in their Senior Year. Parental ships are Finchel, Klaine, Brittana, Samcedes, Wemma, Rugar, Artie, Jarley and Ryder/Kitty.
1. Character Recap

Moving On: Senior Year

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did then Finchel would still be together. All rights go to RIB. The OC's are mine though.

Summary: Sequel to my stories It was Never Goodbye and Returning To Lima (I would recommend you read those before reading this one so you know who all the kids are). It's 3 years later and the New Directions kids are now in their Senior Year and pretty soon have to make big decisions about their future. High school may almost be over but the drama is just continuing (sorry I am rubbish at summaries). Parental ships are Finchel, Quick, Klaine, Brittana, Samcedes, Wemma, Rugar, Artie (by himself- his girlfriend left him when his son was 4), Jarley and Ryder/Kitty.

A/N: This is not really a chapter, just a recap of the characters (plus introducing some new ones). Sorry if you've read Returning To Lima and already know all this but this is just in case you haven't. I will update the first real chapter soon.

Chapter 1: Character Recap

The Hudson Family

Scarlett Anna Hudson-23- Scarlett looks like a carbon copy of Rachel- long brown curly hair, brown eyes, lips and jewish nose. She also has long eyelashes. Scarlett was kidnapped by Jesse St James when she was a baby and was only found again by her parents when she was 3 years old. Scarlett loves to sing and dance just like Rachel and they are really close. Scarlett graduated from NYADA in 2031 and she was offered a job at a local dance school in Ohio when she came back home. She has a boyfriend Sam who also lives in Ohio (he went to school in New York just like her) and they have been dating for 5 years. Scarlett is average height and has a dancer's physique.

Christina Quinn Hudson-18- Christina looks more like Finn than Rachel, she has straight black hair and brown eyes. She has Rachel's nose as well as long eyelashes. Christina was raped by Jesse St James in her freshman year. Christina likes to sing but she enjoys playing basketball and football with her dad as well. She plays drums and guitar. She doesn't want to be on Broadway like her mom was and like her sister aspires to be- she wants to work for The New York Times. Christina is the editor of the school paper and aspires to be a journalist. She is quite tall. She is dating Alex Hummel-Anderson and they have 2 children (after they slept together whilst trying to find Alex's mom)- Sapphire and Toby Hudson who are 3 and were born after the Glee Club's National win in 2029. She is frightened of cars after a car accident that she was in when she, Mackenzie, Alex and Kevin went to Kentucky to find Alex and Kevin's mom after she swerved whilst trying to get away from Alan Black (because she owed him money). She has several scars from her rape and from the car crash.

Christopher "Chris" Finn Hudson- 15- Chris is Finn and Rachel's only son. Chris is closer to his sister Christina than Scarlett (unlike his younger sister who is closer to Scarlett). Chris is quite spoilt by his dad as he is Finn's only son. He loves football just like his dad and is the quarterback for the McKinley High football team (just like his dad). Chris has short black hair and brown eyes and he is quite muscular. He wants to be an artist when he leaves school- he is good at drawing and painting but also at baseball. Chris gets into trouble a lot because he is quite the practical joker and a bit of a juvenile delinquent-he really admires Matty Puckerman's talent for getting into trouble. He is straight and likes Cayley Puckerman. Chris is a freshman. Chris is almost as tall as his dad.

Lyndsey "Lyndy" Alice Hudson-13- Lyndy is a mixture of Finn and Rachel- she has curly brown hair and brown eyes but Finn's nose and lips. She has long eyelashes like all of the Hudson children. Lyndy as the youngest of the family is very spoilt and loves her big sister Scarlett the most. Lyndy may be spoilt but she is very good at giving advice and she notices things that other people don't, she is also very sensitive. She is the only one of the Hudson's children to have developed her mother's love of gold stars.

Sapphire "Sapphy" Anna Hudson and Toby Liam Hudson- Sapphy has black straight hair and wide brown eyes. She has the long Hudson eyelashes but she has a small nose and mouth (like Alex). Toby has curly black hair and brown eyes with a large nose and mouth (like Christina). Sapphy is quite shy and quiet but she loves to sing and dance whereas Toby is a little troublemaker and likes to make as much noise as possible. They are 3 year old twins. They were born on the 17th May 2029. Their mom is Christina Hudson and their dad is Alex Hummel-Anderson (Christina's boyfriend).

The Puckerman Family

Beth Puckerman-22-Beth is a college senior and is graduating this year. She is training to be a dance teacher (like Scarlett is). Beth is closer to Puck than Quinn and she is really close to her siblings. Beth will probably be seen more in conversations than in person. She has a boyfriend called Jamie who is in law school.

Mackenzie Anne Puckerman-18-Mackenzie is one half of the Puckerman twins and she is the older one (10 minutes older than Matty). Mackenzie has straight blonde hair like her mom whilst her brother has her dad's hair but they share the same eyes, height and face shape. Mackenzie walks with a cane as she was shot in the leg by Tony Black (the son of a guy that her dad owes money to) as her leg became infected. She has several scars from the car accident she was in with Alex, Kevin, Christina and Alex and Kevin's mom and she hates getting into cars because it reminds her of the accident. Mackenzie was on the cheerios but she had to quit because of her leg injury. She also has a bad shoulder from the car accident and still needs physical therapy. Mackenzie hates Felicity because it was her fault that Matty went to jail and her best friends are Tia, Tori and Christina. Mackenzie is dating Kevin Hummel-Anderson. She plays guitar unlike Matty (who plays drums). Mackenzie wants to be an actress like her mom. She has 2 scars on her head, one from the car crash and one from where she fell through the floor of the barn she was kept in when she was kidnapped by Tony Black and a scar on her wrist.

Matthew "Matty" Louis Puckerman-18-Matty is the other half of the Puckerman twins and he is younger (by 10 minutes). Matty is slightly more nasty than his twin sister and is more likely to slushie people. Matty has been in jail for the past 2 years because he took his dad's car for a joyride whilst he was drunk and he hit Christina (this was when she was 12, just before she moved back to Lima). Matty is a real ladies man and he basically sleeps with anything that moves. He did like Felicity Shuester but she got him sent to jail when she found Christina's diary and used it for blackmail material so he hates her now. He is on probation this year since he was let out of jail. He also likes Tori and Tia, who have fought with Felicity over who gets to have him. He plays drums and wants to be a footballer when he is older.

The Hummel-Anderson Family

Alex Hummel-Anderson-18-Biological son of Blaine. He is straight and dating Christina Hudson. He has black curly hair and brown eyes and is quite tall. He has 2 children Sapphire Hudson and Toby Hudson with his girlfriend Christina (he got her pregnant after she slept with him when she was helping him find his mom). Alex went to find his mom in Kentucky with Christina, Kevin and Mackenzie and she died in a car crash (she swerved whilst trying to get away from Alan Black- whom she owed money too). Alex was really sad about his mom's death because he spent years wanting to know her and then she died as soon as he got to meet her. Alex dreams of having his own business one day. He hates cars because he blames them for taking away his mom. He has a scar on his head from the accident. Alex is average height. He is 6 months older than Kevin.

Kevin Hummel-Anderson-18-Biological son of Kurt. Kevin is dating Mackenzie Puckerman. He has light brown curly hair and brown eyes. He has a scar on his foot from a gunshot wound where he was shot when he was kidnapped by Tony Black with Mackenzie, several burn scars, a scar on his head from the car accident and a scar on his back- also from the car accident. He like his brother hates cars but he hates them because of the accident not because a car killed his mom- Kevin didn't really like his mom very much because he felt she abandoned them. Kevin is better at dancing than his brother and has some interest in fashion. He hopes to be a designer one day as he is really good at drawing and is interested in fashion. Kevin is 6 months younger than Alex.

The Lopez-Pierce Family

Tia Lopez-Pierce-18- Tia is the "bad girl" of the Lopez-Pierce sisters. She is the biological daughter of Santana (hence her bad attitude). She likes Matty Puckerman and this did cause fights between them but they are working together to take down their common enemy- Felicity- she and Tori both hate her because she sent Matty to jail and because she shot both of them. Tia has a huge scar on her left ribs where she was shot and scars on her foot. Tia and Tori are planning on taking Felicity down. Tia doesn't care what she does when she's older as long as she's rich and famous. She likes to sing but she also wants to be popular. Tia is 3 months older than Tori and she is extremely protective of her. They get on pretty well but they do fight occasionally. Tia has long, straight black hair and Santana's latina complexion.

Victoria "Tori" Lopez-Pierce-18-Tori is nicer than her older sister except to Felicity Shuester who she absolutely hates because she sent Matty to jail and because she shot her and Tia. Tori and Tia have been working together on a plan to bring down Felicity for the past 2 years. Tori is Brittany's biological daughter and isn't as dumb as Brittany but she is a little naïve and has a very trusting nature. Tori has blonde curly shoulder length hair (like Brittany) but her skin is more tanned (like her dad). Tori has scars on her left hand and her left shoulder from where Felicity shot her. Tori wants to be a professional dancer when she is older like her mom as she is really good at dancing. Tori doesn't know who her dad is but she is kind of curious to find out.

The Evans Family

Oliver "Ollie" Samuel Evans-18- Ollie is the eldest son of Mercedes and Sam. Ollie is biracial and has light brown skin. He has short black hair and doesn't have his dad's trouty mouth. He also has hazel eyes. Ollie thought that he liked Tia Lopez-Pierce until he realized he was gay and he is now dating Josh Abrams (whom he is also helping to regain his memory after he lost 11 years due to a car accident). Ollie is a good football player and shares his dad's love of avatar. He speaks fluent Navi and he does like to sing as well. Ollie has a huge scar on the right side of his back, just below his shoulder where he was stabbed by Josh's abusive ex-stepmother.

Kiara "Kiki" Michelle Evans-9-Kiki is Ollie's younger sister. When she was 7 Kiki took up dancing and now she wants to be a dancer when she is older because she loves it. Kiki has a beautiful voice which sounds just like her mom's. She has curly black hair and light brown skin. She has her dad's trouty mouth. She has hazel eyes like her brother. She loves her big brother but he finds her a little annoying.

The Shuester Family

Cassidy April Shuester-18- Cassidy has straight red hair and pale skin and freckles. She has green eyes. She is quite tall. She doesn't have the same neuroses as her mom but she does have bulimia and is really self-conscious about her appearance. She has a scar from a gunshot wound on her shoulder (she was shot when she went to find Adam and his drug dealer shot her). Cassidy dated Adam Flanagan briefly but found him a little stupid and so she cheated on him with her sister's ex-boyfriend (and Adam's brother) Callum whom she is still dating. Cassidy isn't not close to her sister at all as she feels her sister is a bitch. Cassidy wants to teach music when she's older like her dad does. Cassidy plays guitar as well as sings and she dances quite well but not as well as her sister. She has a twin sister Felicity Shuester, she is the older twin. Cassidy is a lot nicer than her older sister.

Felicity Amanda Shuester-18-Felicity has curly light brown hair like her dad and brown eyes. She has the same face shape as her mom (but she doesn't have her dad's chin). Felicity is to put it bluntly a bitch and uses people for her own ends so everyone hates her. Ollie hates her because she slept with him, taped it and then showed the sex tape to the whole school, Christina hates her because she stole her diary and then made her testify against Matty when she found out he ran over her and reported it to the police, Tia and Tori hate her because she sent Matty to jail and shot them and Cassidy hates her simply because she cares more about being popular than anything else. She is determined to get back on the cheerios to regain popularity after the Glee club got her kicked off as payback for sending Matty to jail. Felicity doesn't care about not having friends as long as she's on top. She did date Callum Flanagan but they broke up because she cheated on him with Ollie in order to gain popularity and so he hates her too. She sings well and loves to dance- she wants to teach ballet when she's older. She is the younger one of the Shuester twins and she doesn't play guitar.

The Flanagan Family

Callum Thomas Flanagan-18- Callum is the eldest (and only) Flanagan child. He did have a twin brother Adam but Adam became addicted to heroin and when Callum found him in an alley with his drug dealer beating him up, he chose to let the drug dealer shoot him because he couldn't stand to see his brother take drugs. He blames himself for Adam's death and so do his parents which creates a lot of tension in his home. Callum is average height and has short, light brown hair and brown eyes. Callum did date Felicity Shuester but they broke up when she cheated on him. He then fell in love with Cassidy Shuester and although she was dating his brother at the time they soon broke up (after Adam realised she was cheating on him) and Callum and Cassidy began to date. Callum has a scar on the back of his leg from where Adam's drug dealer stabbed him. Callum plays guitar just like Cassidy and he dances much better than his brother did. He wants to be a lawyer when he is older.

The Abrams Family

Joshua "Josh" Michael Abrams-18- Josh has blonde curly hair and grey eyes and is very tall (he looks exactly like his mom). Josh is gay and is dating Ollie Evans. He was abused by his stepmother for years until one night his stepmother abused him badly and when Ollie came to rescue him he passed out in the middle of the road and was hit by a car. His stepmother was jailed and his dad got a divorce. He has many scars from his stepmother's abuse. Thanks to the car hitting him, he lost 11 years of memory and although he has remembered some things about his life he hasn't remembered everything. He and Ollie broke up briefly due to Josh outing Ollie before he was ready but they got back together.

The Puckerman Family (Jake and Marley's Family)

Robyn "Robbie" Alexandra Puckerman-16-Robyn has curly black hair with a straight fringe, brown eyes and tanned skin. She has brown eyes. She has a heart shaped face and a small nose. She has small lips and ears but big feet. She has quite an athletic figure and is muscular. She has a scar on her cheek and long legs. She is cheeky and has a good sense of humour. She is independent and likes to do everything herself. She is stubborn and determined and loyal to her friends. She is brave and will do anything to protect her friends. She is clever but dyslexic and this frustrates her (and she is easily frustrated). She has a very short temper. Robyn is a lesbian but she's in the closet. She plays the drums and she runs well- like her sister Cayley.

Mallory Rose Puckerman-15-Mallory has wavy dark brown hair with a side parting. She has chocolate brown eyes and naturally tanned skin (like all of the Puckerman kids). She is very tall (5'11) and slim. Mallory can be quite shy but once she gets to know people she is very talkative. She has a great sense of humour. She likes to play guitar and draw-she is an incredible artist and that is what she wants to do when she grows up. She is blind and she has been since birth and has asthma. She is very close to her mum Marley. She has claustrophobia. She is straight and likes Connor Lynn. She is the eldest of triplets and has two younger triplets- Cayley and Riley.

Cayley Marie Puckerman-15- Cayley has straight black hair and brown eyes. She is 5'7 and has big feet. She has a prosthetic left leg (her left leg was crushed by a car accident when she was 7). She has tanned skin and a side swept fringe. Cayley is rebellious with a short temper. She is a great artist (like her sister) and runner and she plays the guitar. Like her sister she can't dance very well. She is terrified of drowning (she almost drowned when she was younger). She likes Chris Hudson.

Riley Noah Puckerman-15- Riley is the youngest of the triplets. He has the same tanned skin as his sisters and short light brown hair. Riley is quite tall and muscular. He has brown eyes. Riley plays football and guitar (like his siblings). Riley is a joker and he loves to pull pranks on people. Riley is gay but in the closet and no one knows. Riley is the only one out of the triplets who inherited his dad's dancing skills- he can dance well. He likes Harry Lynn.

The Lynn Family

Katrina "Ketty" Louise Lynn- 16-Ketty looks like a carbon copy of her mom Kitty. She has long light blonde layered hair which is almost always tied back in a ponytail as she's a cheerio. She is quite tall (5'9) and thin. Ketty has the same bitchy personality as her mom and is often sarcastic. Ketty is a cheerleader and dances well. Ketty enjoys scheming. Ketty is a closet lesbian and likes Robbie Puckerman.

Connor Martin Lynn-15- Connor has short brown hair and brown eyes (like his dad). He is tall (6'0) and muscular but he's quite modest and he is shy sometimes. Connor is athletic- he plays football and baseball-but very clumsy. He has a good sense of humour and is quite clever. He wears glasses. Connor is straight and likes Mallory Puckerman. His younger twin is Harry Lynn.

Harry Daniel Lynn-15-Harry has dark blonde, short hair and brown eyes. Harry is shorter than Connor but still quite tall (5'11) and is muscular but he likes to run rather than play football. He plays the drums. Harry has large feet. He has a good sense of humour and is very confident. His older twin is Connor Lynn. Harry is gay and likes Riley Puckerman (he is not out either though).


	2. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Finchel would never have broken up. All rights go to RIB. I do own my OC's though.

A/N: I told you I'd get the next chapter up quickly so I've kept my promise and here it is. This chapter will mainly be introducing the new characters.

Chapter 2: Welcome Back

Matty's POV

It's been 3 years and I'm finally coming back to school. I'd say it was a bad thing but I've been cooped up in that fricking jail cell for so bloody long that it's nice just to have clean air. It's my first day back at school and naturally having been away for three years I want to make an entrance and this entrance I've been planning for 3 years.

I grab my bike and rev the engine. I drive it at full pelt from my house right up to the school gates. I know this is probably gonna get me into trouble but since when has that stopped me. I rev the engine of my bike again loud enough for everyone to hear it. Then I drive my bike onto the middle of the football field and do a flip in the air. There's a crowd of girls around my bike so I yell "FOLLOW ME" and drive my bike into the school hallway. "Hey girls. Daddy's home" I say winking. Everyone is cheering but the party is dampened when I see Principal Figgins walking down the hall (jeez that dude is fricking old now). "Mr Puckerman, could you kindly put your bike outside and come to my office. I know it's your first day back but it seems to me you need reminding of the way things work around here" he says. Bloody party pooper. Still I do as he says and put my bike back outside and go to his office. "Mr Puckerman, I think a week's worth of detentions should remind you of what's appropriate behaviour at this school don't you think?" he asks. As much as I want to argue back, I don't want to get in trouble on my first day back so I simply turn to leave. "Oh and Mr Puckerman?" he says. "Yeah?" I ask. "Welcome back" he says. I smile and leave.

I am walking to my locker, keeping an eye out to make sure that I avoid a certain curly brown haired girl. Unfortunately I am unlucky as who would be at my locker but Felicity Shuester. "Hey Matty, I wanted to be the first to welcome you back" she says. "Did your self centred brain ever conceive the fact that I may not want to see you?" I ask struggling to keep my anger under control. "Look you're out now, can't we go back to how we were before?" I ask. "No we fucking can't. I thought I might have liked you, heck might have even loved you but you killed it the day you basically gave me a one way ticket to juvie. So know we can't fucking go back to the way we were before because you ruined it. Leave me alone because I hate you and I always will" I say. I throw a punch at her and hit her eye.

"I had done to me every day for 2 fucking years. And now I have to check in with a fricking probation officer every month. And it's all your fault. We are never going to even be friends again. Understand?" I say. She nods and stalks off. I see another girl standing by her locker and I go over to her. Even if a tiny part of me still likes Felicity what she did was unforgiveable and I can still go out with other girls can't I? Well of course I can, I'm Matty Puckerman.

_Robbie's POV_

_I notice the sign-up sheet for Glee as I am walking past the noticeboard to get to my Spanish class. It was there last year as well and I contemplated putting my name down but eventually didn't- I already had track so I didn't need another extra-curricular. But this year, something's different- Ketty Lynn has signed up. I've been crushing on her since I was like 12 so I figure this would be the perfect way to get closer to her. So what the heck? I put my name down and walk off to my next class._

_It's after school and time for my audition. It's not like I'm not gonna get in, after all both my parents did Glee. Still my future happiness is counting on me getting into this club so I can get closer to Ketty. "Hi Mr Shue. I'm Robbie Puckerman and I'll being singing "Invisible" by Taylor Swift._

_Robbie:_

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_Whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

_I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful_

_Miracle,_

_Unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

_She's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

_I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful_

_Miracle,_

_Unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

_Like shadows in a faded light_

_Oh, we're invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes_

_And make you realize_

_I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_Baby, let me love you,_

_Let me want you_

_You just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful,_

_Miracle,_

_Unbelievable,_

_Instead of just invisible_

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

_I finish the song and see Ketty sitting in one of the seats. I smile at her but she completely ignores me. I guess it's gonna take a little longer for her to notice me. But that's okay. "You're in Robbie, see you at Glee Club on Friday" Mr Shue says. It's okay that Ketty doesn't notice me because pretty soon she will._

_Ketty's POV_

_I don't really know why I decided to join Glee- I mean it's basically where popularity goes to die. Okay I'm lying, I know exactly why I joined Glee. She goes by the name of Robbie Puckerman. No one can know that I like her, heck no one can know I'm a lesbian or else that is my popularity chucked down the toilet. But I figure if I joined Glee then maybe she might join too and we'd have a place where we can be together. So before I can even think about it, I sign up. I hope I don't regret it later. After my classes I go to my audition. I just know I'll kill it and then I can hopefully impress Robbie enough that she'll consider going out with me. "Hey Mr Shue, I'm Ketty Lynn and I'll be singing "Just Give Me A Reason" by Pink" I say._

_Ketty:_

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_Let you see all parts of me_

_That weren't all pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh oh_

_Things you never say to me oh oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent _

_And we can learn to love again_

_I'm sorry, I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

_Oh we had everything_

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind_

_Yeah but this is happenin'_

_You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh_

_You used to lie so close to me oh oh_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

_You're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh tear ducts and rust_

_I'll fix it for us_

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

_You're holding it in_

_You're pouring a drink_

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

_We'll come clean_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second, we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh oh, that we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I finish singing my song and Mr Shue says "You're in, see you on Friday". I thank him and leave the stage. As I'm walking off I'm stopped by Mackenzie Puckerman. "Hey, you were pretty good out there" she says. "Better than you that's for sure" I say. "I don't know about that. At least I don't have an inflated head" she says. "Oh please, you're just jealous because I'm a cheerleader and popular whilst you're a cripple and an old has been cheerleader" I say. "Yeah well you'd better be nice to this cripple or you just might find she'll spill your secret sexuality all over school. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at my cousin. So you'll be nice or I'll talk and then you'll be a has been just like me. Capiche" she says. I nod and walk off. God I really hate that girl. She just can't stand the fact that I'm popular and she's not. Still I'll play nice. No one can know that I'm a lesbian or I'll fall down the social pile so bad my head'll spin._

_**Chris's POV**_

"_**Hey Chris" someone says from behind me. I turn around and see my big sister Tina. "Hey Tina, where are terrible twosome…..I mean my favourite niece and nephew in the whole wide world today?" I ask. "Ha ha very funny" she says punching me gently. "They're at Kurt and Blaine's. And it's only Toby who's terrible, Sapphy's an angel" she says. **_

"_**You know I was only kidding sis I love them to pieces as long they don't keep me up" I say. "Well you're just like dad and can sleep through bloody anything. It's me they wake up. Anyway I just wanted to ask how your first day of school was going?" she asks. **_

"_**Fine, no one's slushied me yet although this may have something to do with it" I say fingering my letterman jacket. "Hey you got quarterback, that's awesome. You made any friends yet?" she asks. "Yeah I've been hanging out with Riley, Connor and Cayley" I say.**_

"_**Oooh Cayley, you mean the girl you've had an insane crush on since you were like 11 and still haven't asked out yet" she says making gooey eyes. I jokingly hit her at that. "Sorry bro, I'm your big sis- it's my right to tease you about that. Seriously you should ask her out. Anyone with eyes can see that she likes you too" she says. I blush and mutter "I'll think about it". "Hey have you signed up for Glee yet?" she asks. "I'm just about to" I say. "Well ok little bro, see you later" she says. **_

_**I sign up on my way to my next class. It should be fun, after my whole family's been in Glee so it only seems right that I should be too. Besides if Cayley joins I could ask her out by song. After my classes I go to my audition. "Hi Mr Shue, I'm Chris Hudson and I'll be singing "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain. I am just about to start singing when I see Cayley walk in and sit down. This wasn't what I'd planned but it seems perfect. **_

_**Chris:**_

_**The strands in your eyes that colour them wonderful**_

_**Stop me and steal my breath**_

_**And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky**_

_**Never revealing their depth**_

_**Tell me that we belong together**_

_**Dress it up with the trappings of love**_

_**I'll be captivated**_

_**I'll hang from your lips**_

_**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**_

_**I'll be your crying shoulder**_

_**I'll be love's suicide**_

_**I'll be better when I'm older**_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

_**And rain falls angry on the tin roof**_

_**As we lie awake in bed**_

_**You're my survival, you're my living proof**_

_**My love is alive and not dead**_

_**Tell me that we belong together**_

_**Dress it up in the trappings of your love**_

_**I'll be captivated**_

_**I'll hang from your lips**_

_**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**_

_**I'll be your crying shoulder**_

_**I'll be love's suicide**_

_**I'll be better when I'm older**_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

_**And I've dropped out, I've burned out ,I've fought my way back from the dead**_

_**I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said**_

_**I'll be your crying shoulder**_

_**I'll be love's suicide**_

_**I'll be better when I'm older**_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your…..**_

_**I'll be your crying shoulder**_

_**I'll be love's suicide**_

_**I'll be better when I'm older**_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

_**The greatest fan of your life**_

"_**That was really great Chris. I'll see you in Glee Club on Friday" Mr Shue says. I thank him and leave the stage. I trip over something on my way out. I look up and it's Cayley's prosthetic leg that I've tripped over. She just laughs and helps me up. "Do you make a habit of tripping over girl's legs?" she asks jokingly. "There's always a first time for everything I guess" I say shrugging and trying not to turn red. "That was a really great song" she says. "Thanks, I'm glad you liked it" I say. **_

"_**Was it for anyone in particular?" she asks. "Yeah…..it was for you actually" I say turning my head away. "Does that mean you're actually going to ask me out after all these years?" she says, gently laughing. "Would you like to go out with me? On Saturday night?" I ask. "That would be nice. But I'm gonna need something to tide me over till then" she says. I take that as my cue and kiss her. "That should do it. Hey I'm auditioning next, why don't you stick around?" she says. "I just might do that" I say, giving her a quick kiss before I go and sit down. YES! I finally asked the girl I really like out and she said yes. I guess I should listen to Tina more often.**_

_Cayley's POV_

_I can't believe how clueless boys can be sometimes. I mean Chris and I have practically grown up together and I've dropped numerous hints that I like him over the years and he's only just asked me out now. That was the whole reason I wanted to join Glee in the first place because I knew he would join. Still at least he's asked me out now. I go out on stage and I can see that the first thing Mr Shue looks at is my leg. That's what everyone does- everyone except Chris. Still once I start singing he definitely won't stare at it. I guess that's why I sing- it shows people that I'm more than just my injury. Mallory gets it- she always tells me that people are gonna stare so you let them and then give them something more interesting to focus on. That's what I try to do when I sing. "Hi Mr Shue, I'm Cayley Puckerman and I'll be singing "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat._

_Cayley:_

_Will you count me in?_

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feelin' like a child now_

_Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

_It starts at my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_The rain is falling on my window pane_

_But we are hiding in a safer place_

_Undercover staying safe and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore_

_They start at my toes_

_Make me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_But what am I gonna say?_

_When you make me feel this way_

_I just mmmmm_

_And it starts at my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_Dada dumdudum dumdadadadadum_

_Ohbodododododododum mmm mmm_

_I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tuck me in just like a child now_

_Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_And it starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feeling shows_

_Cause you make me smile, baby_

_Just take your time now_

_Holdin' me tight_

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_

_Wherever you go_

_I always know_

_Cause you make me smile _

_Even just for a while_

_I finish singing and catch Chris' eye. He smiles at me and I smile back. Just then Mr Shue's voice breaks into my reverie. "That was nice Cayley. See you at Glee on Friday" he says. _

_I say goodbye to Chris out in the hallways and then I see Pepper, my sister's black Labrador guide dog. "Hey Mal, Hey Peps" I say. "Hey Cayley, so did you and Chris finally get together?" she asks me. "How'd you know?" I ask. "I could hear it in your voice. You sounded happy, so I worked it out from there" she says. "Nothing gets past you does it?" I say. "Nope. You should know by now that I have a pretty good pair of ears. So I'll be able to tell Mom and Dad if you and Chris decide to come and have some sort of impromptu make-out session" she says jokingly. "Hey, that's so not fair" I say. "I'm your sister I don't have to be fair. But seriously congrats sis" she says. She waves goodbye to me and walks off down the hall. My sister may be blind but that doesn't stop her from being the most awesome sister ever._

**Mallory's POV**

**I don't mind being blind. Honestly I don't. I've never been able to see anything so I can't miss it. The only thing I don't like is the stares. No one bothers to get to know the real me, the girl behind the disability. Except Connor, he's one of my best friends and hopefully one day more than that. See the best thing about being blind (aside from the fact that I get to go everywhere with Pepper- who really is my best friend)-is that when you say you like someone you really do like them for them and not just for their looks. I signed up for Glee as soon as Connor helped me find the signup sheet (is it too much to ask for them to have braille on the signup sheet?) and now I'm on my way to my audition. **

"**Hey Mr Shue, you don't mind if Pepper sits next to me during my audition do you?" I ask. "No it's not a problem Mallory" he says. "Okay then. I'm going to sing "Landslide" by Fleetwood Mac. I take out my guitar and feel for the chords and I begin to play and sing.**

**Mallory:**

**Took this love and I took it down**

**I climbed a mountain and I turned around**

**And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills**

**Till the landslide brought me down**

**Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?**

**Can the child within my heart rise above?**

**And Can I sail through the changing oceans and tides**

**Can I handle the seasons of my life?**

**Oh oh, I don't know, oh, I don't know**

**Well I've been afraid of changing**

**Cause I built my life around you**

**But time makes you bolder**

**Children get older, I'm getting older too**

**Yes I'm getting older too, so**

**I've been afraid of changing**

**Cause I, I've built my life around you**

**But time makes you bolder**

**Children get older**

**I'm getting older too, oh yes**

**I'm getting older too**

**So take this love and take it down**

**Oh if you climb a mountain and you turn around**

**If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills**

**Well the landslide will bring you down, down**

**And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills**

**Well maybe the landslide will bring you down**

**Well, Well the landslide will bring you down**

**I finish the song and pick up Pepper's lead again. "You're in Mallory. See you at practice on Friday" Mr Shue says. I walk offstage and I hear footsteps coming towards me. "Hey Connor" I say. "How'd you know?" he asks. "I recognized your footsteps. When you've been blind for as long as I have you learn to associate certain sounds with certain people. Like I can recognize Cayley by the clunk that her metal leg makes. I can recognize people from the way they smell as well" I say. "That's really cool" he says. "You're the only person who's never said wow you must hate not being able to see anything" I say. **

"**But you're amazing Mal. You never let not being able to see take away from who you are" he says. "I can draw too" I say. "I know I've seen some of your drawings. They're incredible. Can you draw me? I'd like to see how you do it" he says. "Well we still have 45 mins of lunch left. We may as well go to the art block and I'll show you how it's done" I say. He takes my hand. For once I don't yank it away like I usually do when people try and help me and he and Pepper lead me over to the art block- otherwise known as my second home.**

**I sit down and he sits in the chair opposite me. "I draw on feeling so I'm gonna feel around your face a little so that I can draw the shapes accurately, ok?" I ask. "Yeah that's fine. I wanna see how you do it" he says. I shift my chair a little closer to his and let go of Pepper's lead. He just sits quietly by my chair. I feel each and every corner of his face, the shape of his eyes, ears and nose and my pencil moves flawlessly over the paper. I don't need to see to know I'm doing it right, I can picture all of his features in my head. It takes me about a half hour to draw and then I say "Ok I'm done" I say and hold out my drawing to him. "What do you think?" I ask. "It's incredible. It looks exactly like me. You weren't kidding when you said you could draw!" he says.**

"**And me? What do you think about me?" I ask. "I think you are amazing. And all I could think about when you touched my lips was how much I wanted to kiss you" he says. "Then what are you waiting for?" I ask and lean in. I feel his lips on mine soft and salty. Then after what feels like a second but was probably about a minute his lips pull away. "I don't suppose you'd like to go on a date with me on Friday night?" he asks me. "Definitely" I say and kiss him again. The bell for the start of afternoon lessons goes and I pick up Pepper's lead. This is turning into a pretty great day. **

_**Connor's POV**_

_**I am walking down the hall when my twin Harry yells "Oi smoochface" after me. "How on earth did you hear about that?" I ask him. "Are you kidding? Who hasn't? Ketty saw you guys in the art room when she was going to get something from her locker. And you know that when Ketty knows something….." he says. "It's not long before the rest of the damn year finds out" I finish. "So was she good?" he asks. "She's the best girl I've ever kissed" I say. "Yeah more like the only girl" he says. "It's not like you're ever gonna kiss any girls, anyone with eyes can see that you like Riley" I say. **_

"_**If you tell anyone that I swear I'm gonna whoop your ass" he says. "Oh I don't need to, anyone with eyes who's paying attention can tell" I say. "Oh shut up. Just cause you've managed to bag yourself a fittie doesn't mean that I can't. I'm just not ready to put the "I'm gay and proud" sign over my head just yet" he says. "How do you know Mallory's hot if you're gay?" I ask. **_

"_**Just because I prefer dessert doesn't mean I can't at least appreciate a nice main course. Dude anyone with eyes, gay or not can tell that girl is smokin'. Not as smokin' as Riley but still smokin'" he says. I laugh and playfully punch him. "You should talk to Riley about it. You never know he might surprise you" I say. "I'll think about it. Now go on and get your audition" he says. I walk over to the auditorium and onto the stage. I see Mallory in the seats behind Mr Shue and I smile at her. "Hello Mr Shue. I'm Connor Lynn and I'll be singing "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's. This is for you Mallory" I say.**_

_**Connor:**_

_**Hey there Delilah**_

_**What's it like in New York City?**_

_**I'm a thousand miles away**_

_**But girl tonight, you look so pretty**_

_**Yes you do**_

_**Times Square can't shine as bright as you**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Hey there Delilah**_

_**Don't you worry about the distance**_

_**I'm right there if you get lonely**_

_**Give this song another listen**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Listen to my voice, it's my disguise**_

_**I'm by your side**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**What you do to me**_

_**Hey there Delilah**_

_**I know times are getting hard**_

_**But just believe me, girl **_

_**Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar**_

_**We'll have it good**_

_**We'll have the life we knew we would**_

_**My word is good**_

_**Hey there Delilah **_

_**I've got so much left to say **_

_**If every simple song I wrote to you**_

_**Would take your breath away**_

_**I'd write it all**_

_**Even more in love with me you'd fall**_

_**We'd have it all**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**A thousand miles seems pretty far**_

_**But they've got planes and trains and cars**_

_**I'd walk to you if I had no other way**_

_**Our friends would all make fun of us**_

_**And we'll just laugh along because we know **_

_**That none of them have felt this way**_

_**Delilah I can promise you**_

_**That by the time that we get through**_

_**The world will never ever be the same**_

_**And you're to blame**_

_**Hey there Delilah**_

_**You be good and don't you miss me**_

_**Two more years and you'll be done with school**_

_**And I'll be making history like I do**_

_**You know it's all because of you**_

_**We can do whatever we want to**_

_**Hey there Delilah here's to you**_

_**This one's for you**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh it's what you do to me**_

_**What you do to me**_

_**I finish the song and I can see Mallory smiling at me. I go over to her and she hugs me. We walk back from school together and make plans for our date. Now that we are together it seems strange that we were ever apart.**_

**Harry's POV**

**I can't say that what Connor said didn't strike a chord with me. I've known that I was gay for about 3 years and I've known that I liked Riley for even longer than that but I can't bring myself to admit it. As soon as I do the slushies will start flying my way. I've heard what they do at this school to kids who are gay and there's no way I'm gonna let it be me. No way. I decided to join Glee because apparently you can be who you are here and if I'm in a place where I can be who I am then maybe I'll finally have the courage to admit my true identity. I walk out on stage and say "Hi Mr Shue, I'm Harry Lynn and I'll be singing "Open Arms" by Journey.**

**Harry:**

**Lying beside you**

**Here in the dark**

**Feeling your heartbeat with mine**

**Softly you whisper**

**You're so sincere**

**How could our love be so blind**

**We sailed on together**

**We drifted apart**

**And here you are by my side**

**So now I come to you**

**With open arms**

**Nothing to hide**

**Believe what I say**

**So here I am with open arms**

**Hoping you'll see**

**What your love means to me**

**Open arms**

**Living without you**

**Living alone**

**This empty house seems so cold**

**Wanting to hold you**

**Wanting you near**

**How much I wanted home**

**But now that you've come back**

**Turned night into day**

**I need you to stay**

**So know I come to you**

**With open arms**

**Nothing to hide**

**Believe what I say**

**So here I am**

**With open arms**

**Hoping you'll see**

**What your love means to me**

**Open arms**

"**Congratulations Harry, you're in. I'll see you on Friday" Mr Shue says. But I barely hear him because I am staring at Riley who has just appeared. I am about to speak up and talk to him but just before I do he disappears. It's just as I figured. Neither of us wants to get hurt so we're never gonna be together.**

_**Riley's POV**_

_**I come back to the side of the stage once I'm sure that Harry's gone but my cousin Matty steps out in front of me out of nowhere. "Dude what the hell was that? That guy was singing that song for you, he's obviously into you and you just walk away?" he asks. "How do you even know I'm gay?" he asks. "Mallory. She overheard you talking to Connor after football practice" he says. "Damn that girl's hearing is way too good. Yeah ok I like Harry but I'm never gonna do anything about it. Being gay is suicide in this school" I say. "Dude you're a Puckerman. A badass Puckerman. You can't be scared of what people are gonna think. You shouldn't care, you should just go after what you want. Trust me" he says patting my shoulder and walking off.**_

_**I'm still never gonna tell him. I'm not even sure how to deal with this myself. But I can't care about that now. I have to kill my audition. I take a deep breath and walk out onto the stage. The song I'm singing might be a girl's song but it describes my emotions about Harry perfectly and right now I just need to get them out there. "Hello Mr Shue. I'm Riley Puckerman and I'll be singing "I Don't Know How To Love Him" from Jesus Christ Superstar. Mr Shue nods and I begin my song.**_

_**Riley:**_

_**I don't know how to love him**_

_**What to do, how to move him**_

_**I've been changed, yes really changed**_

_**In these past few days when I see myself**_

_**I seem like someone else**_

_**I don't know how to take this**_

_**I don't know why he moves me**_

_**He's a man. He's just a man**_

_**And I've had so many men before**_

_**In very many ways,**_

_**He's just one more**_

_**Should I bring him down?**_

_**Should I scream and shout?**_

_**Should I speak of love**_

_**Let my feelings out?**_

_**I never thought I'd come to this**_

_**What's it all about?**_

_**Don't you think it's rather funny**_

_**I should be in this position**_

_**I'm the one who's always been**_

_**So calm, so cool, no lover's fool**_

_**Running every show**_

_**He scares me so**_

_**I never thought I'd come to this**_

_**What's it all about?**_

_**Yet, if he said he loved me**_

_**I'd be lost. I'd be frightened**_

_**I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope**_

_**I'd turn my head. I'd back away**_

_**I wouldn't want to know**_

_**He scares me so.**_

_**I want him so. **_

_**I love him so.**_

_**By the end of my performance the tears are threatening to overwhelm me. I wait just long enough to hear Mr Shue say "You're in. See you on Friday" before I race from the auditorium. I run to behind the bike sheds and there I curl up in a ball and cry for the guy I love but can never have**_

_**A/N: The other chapters won't be anywhere near as long as this, I just wanted to give an idea of the new characters. The songs were Invisible-Taylor Swift, Just Give Me A Reason-Pink, I'll Be-Edwin McCain, Bubbly-Colbie Caillat, Landslide-Fleetwood Mac, Hey There Delilah-Plain White T's, Open Arms-Journey and I Don't Know How To Love Him-Jesus Christ Superstar. All rights go to owners. The next chapter of this should be up at the weekend along with the first proper chapter of my SYOC Back To The Start (submissions are still open till then). Hope you liked the chapter.**_

_**Review?**_


	3. Big Steps

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did then Glee wouldn't go on a break every 5 minutes. All rights go to RIB and Fox. I do own all my OC's though.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated but I've been a little busy with my other story. This chapter will be focused on Christina and Alex's relationship & Scarlett's relationship with her boyfriend Sam. I've been waiting since I first started writing Returning To Lima to write this chapter so I hope you guys like it. I know I've used both of these songs before but I really love them and I thought they were appropriate so I thought I'd use them again.

Chapter 3: Big Steps

**Alex's POV**

"**Tinny where are you?" I call when I enter the house. "Up here" she calls. I follow her voice to find her in the nursery sitting in the chair. "Hey, are you ready for our date? I've got something really special planned" I say. "Yes I am, I'm really looking forward to it" she says standing up and tucking Sapphy back into her bed. "Good, I'm glad. It seems like we haven't been on a date in forever" I say. She looks beautiful- she's just wearing a simple black dress but it works really well for her. I take her hand and we walk downstairs together. I help her into the truck and we are off to our destination.**

**It's our 3 year anniversary today and I've decided to make this anniversary one to remember. I'm going to ask Tinny to marry me tonight. I hope she says yes!. I check my coat pocket to make sure I have the ring but luckily Tinny doesn't notice. This is going to be the best night of my life, I'm sure of it.**

**Christina's POV**

**It's our anniversary today, we've been together for three years so naturally I was expecting something big but I wasn't expecting anything like what Alex had done. He helps me out of his car and what I see amazes me. We have driven out to a field but in the centre of the field surrounded by candles and little white twinkling lights is a beautiful tent. Alex takes my hand and walks me over there. On the floor there is a picnic set out. "This is just like our….." I begin to say but Alex finishes for me "First date. I know". I smile and we sit down and eat our dinner. **

**When we are finished eating Alex brings out my guitar. "What did you bring that for?" I ask surprised that he's brought it. "What would our romantic anniversary date be without music?" he says smiling. He also brings something out from behind his back. It's a single red rose. "Lex, that's beautiful" I say. He tucks it behind my ear. "Don't worry there's no thorns" he says laughing. "So what song are we going to sing?" I ask him although I think I know what he will say. "Our song" he says and I begin to play the chords to Come What May.**

**Alex:**

**Never knew I could feel like this**

**Like I've never seen the sky before**

**Want to vanish inside your kiss**

**Every day I love you more and more**

**Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?**

**Telling me to give you everything**

**Seasons may change, winter to spring**

**But I love you until the end of time**

**Both:**

**Come what may**

**Come what may**

**I will love you until my dying day**

**Christina:**

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**

**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**

**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**

**It all revolves around you**

**Both:**

**And there's no mountain too high**

**No river too wide**

**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side**

**Storm clouds may gather,**

**And stars may collide**

**But I love you (I love you)**

**Until the end of time (until the end of time)**

**Christina:**

**Come what may**

**Come what may**

**I will love you until my dying day**

**Alex:**

**Oh, Come what may, come what may**

**I will love you, oh I will love you**

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**

**Both:**

**Come what may**

**Come what may**

**I will love you until my dying day**

**We finish the song and I put down my guitar. Alex kneels on the picnic rug and fishes into his jacket pocket. "Lex?" I question, confused. "Tinny I love you. Like the song says I will love you till your dying day and probably beyond that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Christina Quinn Hudson will you be my wife?" he asks me opening the little black box.**

**Inside is a beautiful heart shaped sapphire engagement ring on a silver band. "Yes" I say simply. I take off my promise ring and in it's place slide on my new engagement ring. "Look at the inscription" he says. I slide the ring off and look at the inscription inside. It reads "Come What May. All my love. Lex". "It's beautiful" I say sliding it back on my finger. "Just like you" he says and kisses me. Ah I can't believe it! I'm engaged!. We spend the rest of the night dancing under the stars. It was perfect, just how I imagined.**

_**Scarlett's POV**_

"_**Honey are you ready to go yet?" my boyfriend Sam calls from downstairs. "I'm coming" I say staring at what I am holding in my hands. I look at the timer on my IPhone and there's only 10 seconds left. A few seconds later the timer beeps and then I turn over the thing I was staring at. A pregnancy test. And it's positive. Before I can stop them the tears come streaming down my face. Sam knocks at the door. "Can I come in Scar?" he asks me. "Yes" I say.**_

_**He looks at my tear stained face and asks me "What's wrong?". "Everything" I say handing him the stick. "What's this?" he asks me. "A pregnancy test" I say. He looks down and says "It's positive". "I know" I say and begin crying again. "Honey, this is good news" he says. "You're happy about this?" I ask. "Of course. I always thought of us having kids one day" he says. "Yeah but not now. I'll have to take time off work and it's just not a good time for this" I say. He takes my hand and wipes my tears away. "It's gonna be okay. We'll make this work" he says. "You promise?" I ask. "I promise. Now are we going to go on this date or not?" he asks me. I laugh and nod and we set off for our date.**_

_**He pulls into the Lima Bean. "We're having coffee?" I question as this was not quite what I'd expected. "Not quite. Just wait and see" he says taking my hand and helping me out of the car. He opens the door and the Lima Bean has been completely transformed- the room is lit up by candles and draped in red chiffon. "How did you pull this off?" I ask him. "I made a deal with the owner. Place is ours for the night as long as we clean everything up afterwards" he says. **_

"_**This is so amazing. Why here though?" I ask. "Don't you remember? We first met in a coffee shop" he says. "Oh yeah I remember. You were the performer and you serenaded me" I say. "Do you remember what song it was?" he asks. "Yeah it was Christina Perri's A Thousand Years. You asked me to dance with you in front of the entire coffee shop. I was so embarrassed but I said yes" I say. He presses a button and the song plays over the loudspeakers. "Well Scarlett Hudson, will you dance with me?" he asks. "I will dance with you Samuel Mackenzie" I say taking his hands. We start to dance and I begin the song.**_

_**Scarlett:**_

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colours and promises**_

_**How to be brave?**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone?**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer**_

_**Both:**_

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**Sam:**_

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty and all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

_**Scarlett:**_

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**Sam:**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**One step closer**_

_**Scarlett:**_

_**One step closer**_

_**Both:**_

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**The song ends and Sam kisses me. "Scar I love you. Ever since that day we first danced in that coffee shop, I've loved you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our baby. Scarlett Anna Hudson will you marry me?" he asks. He opens the ring box to reveal a simple round diamond on a gold band. "Yes Sam, I'll marry you" I say. He slides the ring on my finger. "Read the inscription" he says. I take the ring off for a second and read. It says "All my love for a thousand years and more. Sam". "It's so beautiful and simple" I say. "Just like you" he says. I slide the ring back on my finger and he picks me up and kisses me again. I scream "Careful, not good for the baby" and he puts me down. We sit down to eat our meal, full of plans for our future son or daughter and our wedding.**_

_Finn's POV_

"_Where are they?" I ask Rach pacing the living room. "They're out on their anniversary date honey. They'll be back soon, I'm sure. They're legally adults- they can look after themselves" she says. "But they said they were going to be back an hour ago" I say and continue pacing. "Will you stop pacing! You're making Sapphy dizzy" she says gesturing to our granddaughter next to her. _

"_Well where are they?" I ask her. "Christina called me 20 minutes ago- she said they had a little car trouble on their way back from their date and would we mind looking after Sapphy and Toby for a little longer. Scarlett also called and said that she and Sam were going to call in on their way back home. Something about some big news. She asked if we could make sure that Chris and Lyndy were up as well" she says. "Okay then I'll put Sapphy and Toby back to bed and you go get Lyndy & Chris up" I say holding the hands of my two grandchildren up the stairs. When I get back downstairs again Rach, Lyndy and Chris are sitting on the sofas in the living room. _

"_Did Scar say what her big news was?" Lyndy asks. "No honey she didn't. She said that she wanted to tell us all together" Rach says. We wait for a while until we hear the cars pulling into the driveway. Christina and Alex come in first closely followed by Scarlett and Sam. "Where have you been?" I ask my daughter and her boyfriend. "I'm sorry, Lex's car broke down as we were coming back so we had to get a tow and wait for it to be fixed. Were Sapphy and Toby okay?" she asks. "Yeah they were fine. I just put them back to bed" I say. _

"_Okay guys we have some really big news. Two bits of really big news actually" Scarlett says holding Sam's hand. "Well first of all Sam proposed tonight. And I said yes. We're getting married" she says holding out the ring for everyone to see. "Congratulations honey" I say and the whole family congratulates Scarlett and Sam. "Can I be a bridesmaid?" Lyndy asks. "You and Christina are going to be my bridesmaids obviously. And I was hoping that Sapphy would be my maid of honour and Toby would be the ring bearer if that's okay" Scarlett says. "Absolutely" Christina says. "Dad's gonna give me away and Sam wants you to be his best man Chris" she says. "I would love to" Chris says._

"_You said you had two pieces of news what's the other one?" I ask. "I'm pregnant" Scarlett says. "We're going to be grandparents again?" me and Rach ask. "Yeah, you guys are going to be grandparents again. Are you happy?" my daughter asks. "I'm ecstatic. Congratulations guys" I say smiling and hugging my daughter and my soon to be son-in-law. Lyndy and Chris both seem very happy about having another niece or nephew and the happy chatter continues for a while. Christina clears her throat and takes Alex's hand. "We actually have an announcement as well. Alex and I are also getting married. He proposed tonight" Christina says holding out the ring. _

"_You're not planning to get married until after graduation are you?" I ask. "Of course not Daddy. We're going to marry after graduation and get a small apartment in New York so I can go to Columbia Journalism school and Alex can go to Columbia Business School" she says. "Well then congratulations to both you" I say hugging my daughter and her fiancé. _

"_We're going to have a lot of wedding planning to do" Rachel says laughing. "Yeah but you know you love it. And you're going to spoil our new grandchild like crazy" I say kissing her. "So you're gonna give me away right dad?" I ask. "Of course I will" I say kissing my daughter's head. "I want Scarlett, Lyndy and Mackenzie to be my bridesmaids, Toby to be the ring bearer, Sapphy to be the flower girl and Kevin and Chris are going to be Alex's best men" she says. "Why don't we leave the wedding planning for tonight and celebrate?" I suggest. The girls nod and we break out the champagne for everyone except Scarlett and spend the rest of the night celebrating the good news._

_I am in bed with Rach that night and say "Everything's changing isn't it? I mean Christina and Scarlett are getting married, Christina and Alex are off to college together and Scarlett's having a baby". "Yeah but they're good changes right?" I ask. "They're great changes. I'm glad our girls are getting their own lives, I'm just nostalgic for when they were little" I say. "I know so am I but they have to grow up at some point" Rach says. "I just wish they weren't growing up so fast" I say. "Me too" Rach says and she kisses me goodnight before I fall asleep thinking about our daughters weddings, our new grandchild and all the new things our future was going to bring._

_A/N: The songs used in this chapter were Come What May-Moulin Rouge and A Thousand Years-Christina Perri. Like I said before, I know I've used them in other stories but I thought they were perfect for this. I've been waiting to write Alex's proposal for so long so I hope you liked it- and the rest of this chapter._

_Review?_


	4. Feuds

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I wish I did because then Finn and Rachel would never have broken up but I don't. All rights go to RIB and Fox. I do own all of my OC's though.

A/N: I won't be updating either this story or my SYOC story again until next week (maybe Sunday I'm not sure) as I'm going to Paris and won't have access to my computer until I get back. This chapter was inspired by the Glee episode Feud as I realised that a lot of my OC's have issues with each other and so that seemed like a good assignment to use in my story.

Chapter 4: Feuds

Mr Shue's POV

"Okay guys, this week's assignment is Feuds" I say writing the assignment on the board. "Mr Shue what exactly does that mean?" Mallory Puckerman asks. "It means you take songs either by artists who have had a famous musical feud or you find a song about feuds and sing it with someone who you are currently having issues with so that hopefully you can work through those issues and be better off for it" I say.

"With all due respect Mr Shue, the only person most of us in here have an issue with is Felicity and we can't all do duet with her can we?" Tori says. "While that may be true- you are not all required to do this assignment if you really don't have anyone to sing with and if more than one of you wants to work with the same person then you're just going to have to hash it out among yourselves. I leave them to work out who their partners will be and I hear them all arguing. I sure hope this plan works otherwise there won't be a Glee Club by Sectionals let alone Nationals.

Matty's POV

"Come on either me or Tori should go with Felicity- she shot us for cripes sake!" Tia moans. "No, she stole my diary- I think I have a lot to be angry about" Christina says. "She's my sister- I have 18 years worth of hate for that girl" Cassidy moans. I am fed up of listening to this so I snap "None of you are working with Felicity. She'll be working with me. I'm the one she sent to jail, so I figure we have multiple issues to work out". Felicity smiles and walks over to me. "See I told you, you still like me don't you?" she says. "In your dreams. This assignment is about hate not like. Meet me at my house after school to practice" I say and walk away.

It's a week later and time for us to do our duet. Felicity is still wearing her self-righteous smirk which I find annoyingly sexy. I still hate her though. Definitely. Okay not really. I find her like the sexiest girl on the planet but I can't tell her that. Otherwise she'll think I've forgiven her for sending me to prison and I haven't. I never will. We stand at opposite corners of the room and Felicity begins our duet.

Felicity:

Midnight, gettin' uptight, where are you?

You said you'd meet me, now it's quarter to two

I know I'm hangin' but I'm still wantin' you

Hey Jack, it's a fact they're talkin' in town

I turn my back and you're messin' around

I'm not really jealous, don't like lookin' like a clown

I think of you every night and day

You took my heart then you took my pride away

Both:

I hate myself for loving you

Can't break free from the things that you do

I wanna walk but I run back to you

That's why I hate myself for loving you

Ow! Uh!

Matty:

Daylight, spent the night without you

But I've been dreamin' bout the lovin' you do

I'm over being angry about the hell you put me through

Hey, girl, bet you can treat me right

You just don't know what you was missin' last night

I wanna see you begging, say forget it just for spite

I think of you every night and day

You took my heart and you took my pride away

Both:

I hate myself for loving you

Can't break free from the things that you do

I wanna walk but I run back to you

That's why I hate myself for loving you

Ow! Huh

Matty:

I think of you every night and day

You took my heart and you took my pride away

Felicity:

I hate myself for loving you

Can't break free from the things that you do

I wanna walk but I run back to you

That's why I hate myself for loving you

Matty:

I hate myself for loving you

Can't break free from the things that you do

I wanna walk but I run back to you

That's why I hate myself for loving you

Felicity:

I hate myself for loving you

Matty:

I hate myself for loving you

Felicity:

I hate myself for loving you

Matty:

I hate myself

Both:

I hate myself for loving you

Without noticing it, during the song Felicity and I have moved closer together, so close that our faces are touching. "Do you really hate me?" she whispers into my ear. "Oh I hate you alright" I whisper back. "I don't believe you" she says. "Good cause I'm lying" I say. I turn her face to mine and kiss her. "Did you mean that?" she asks. "Yes" I whisper and kiss again.

"Okay guys, good to know you're working out your issues but would you mind saving that for later" Mackenzie says. We laugh and Felicity pulls away from me. "Sorry sis, I can give you your own private viewing later if you'd like" I say a cheeky grin on my face. "I'll pass thanks" she says. We sit down next to each other and watch the others perform.

_Mackenzie's POV_

"_Ketty, I think you'll be the perfect person for me to do this assignment with" I say to Ketty after Mr Shue announces what our assignment is. "Okay there's no nice way to put this but even in Glee I don't want to be associated with the cripple who's blackmailing me" she says. "Ah thought you might mention that. See I try very hard to be nice to people but somehow when I'm around you, my desire to be nice…well it disappears. So you either sing the damn song with me or the whole world gets to know your dirty little secret" I say. "Okay fine. Be round my house at 6 to practice" she says. "This is going to be a lot of fun" I say to myself as Ketty walks away. _

_We barely manage to get through practising the song without tearing each other's eyeballs out but by the time we have to perform it in Glee we're both pretty good at it. That's not to say we're friends now but our voices do work well together. No matter how well she sings I still hate her. I start our song._

_Mackenzie:_

_What did I do to deserve this?_

_Tell me the truth and don't lie_

_You're pretty good at that but, no not this time_

_You walk around like you run the world_

_Running your mouth, and talking about me now_

_They think that you're the perfect girl_

_They're gonna see everything so get back_

_Both:_

_It's gonna come back around_

_You know that this town is just too small and I'm too tall to take it again_

_You're just too adverse but I've got news_

_You know you're just gonna lose_

_Everything and everyone that mean so much to you_

_Ketty:_

_I'm feeling bad for_

_You are alone and nobody cares that you are_

_One look into your eyes_

_Easy to see what you could be but you're not_

_I say it's time that you give in_

_Since it was real, you cannot fulfil, you're over_

_You feel your heart beat deep down_

_Ignoring the shame of causing this pain_

_Just get out_

_Both:_

_It's gonna come back around_

_You know that this town is just too small and I'm too tall to take this again_

_You're just too adverse but I got news_

_You know you're just gonna lose_

_Everything and everyone that mean so much to you_

_Mackenzie:_

_You keep hearing everything that people say_

_And you can't take the pain another day_

_It's coming back around_

_I told you this town was just too small_

_Ketty:_

_You're just too adverse but you can stop now_

_It's gonna come back around_

_And around and around and around and around_

_Yeah Yeah_

_Mackenzie:_

_It's gonna come back around_

_You know that this town is just too small and I'm too tall (Ketty: too tall)_

_To take this, take this again (Ketty: Whoa)_

_You're just too adverse but I've got news_

_You know you're just gonna lose_

_Ketty:_

_Everything and everyone that means so much to you_

_Mackenzie:_

_Everything and everyone that means so much to you_

_Ketty:_

_Everything and everyone that means so much to you_

_Both:_

_Everything and everyone that means so much to you_

_We finish the song and before I even have a chance to sit down Ketty has knocked my cane out of my hands and pushed me to the floor. "YOU BITCH!" I yell grabbing my cane and hitting me with it. She throws my cane across the floor. "You're so pathetic, you can't even stand up without using your cane" she says. I grab my cane from the floor and lunge at her scratching her face with my long fingernails. She throws a punch at my stomach and I double over for a second before throwing a punch straight at her nose. I hear the satisfying crunch when it breaks. She begins to pull my hair but I pull away. She lunges at me again but I put my cane out and she trips and falls. "One thing about having one of these for three years, you learn about the more "creative" ways that a cane can be used" I say smiling. _

"_Can you help me up?" she asks. "Sure" I say helping her up. "Friends?" I ask holding my hand out. "Friends" she says shaking it but as she does I use my cane to push her back onto the floor again. "As if. But if you ever try to make fun of me again then you know what'll happen" I say and leave the choir room with Ketty sitting humiliated on the floor. Result!_

_Tia's POV_

"_Hey Tori" I say tapping my sister on her shoulder during Glee. "Yeah what?" she asks. "Meet me at the Shuester's tonight. We're going to start making Felicity suffer. It's about time" I say. "Okay what's your plan?" she asks. I whisper the plan into her ear. "Oh my god that's even better than my prank on her freshman year" she says laughing. "Well she has to pay and this is the perfect way to start" I say. _

_It's later on that evening and Tia and I sneak out of the house and over to the Shuester's. Thank goodness the part of Lima we live in isn't that big otherwise we'd have a lot of difficulty getting to Felicity's house and pulling off this prank. "Okay so we have to climb the trellis, you'll give me a boost and then I'll pull you up. Then we pick the lock on the window and drag her down the stairs and out the front door" I say. "I have one question" Tori says. "What is it?" I ask. "How on earth are we going to get her from here to school? Both our cars are in the garage and we can't drag her there" she says. "They've got to have a wheelbarrow around here somewhere. We'll use that" I say. Tori gives me a boost up onto the trellis and I help to pull her up. _

_We make our way up to Felicity's window and Tori uses Mom's hairpin to pick the lock (a little trick I learnt from Matty) before we tumble into her room. "Okay so you drag her off the bed, I'll grab the clothes" I say. Tori walks over to the bed and takes Felicity's ankles. "Okay this isn't going to work. She's too heavy. Can you come and take her other ankle please?" she asks. "Okay" I say sighing and together we pull Felicity off the bed. "Whoa someone's been lying about her weight for years" I say rubbing my back. "So let's sort these clothes and go" I say. We take out the dress we've swiped from Felicity's closet and set to work with the paint. A few minutes later we're done. "I'll falsify the note" Tori says. We'd agreed this because Tori's handwriting is closest to Felicity's. The note simply reads "Staying over at Henrietta's. We were up late working on a school project. F."_

_After we've managed to break out the Shuester's wheelbarrow, we dump Felicity in it and walk all the way to school. Then we strip her until she's stark narked and tie her to one of the pillars outside the building. Then we hide the clothes we'd got earlier and sneak back home. I high five Tori after we've done. "Best prank ever!" I say. "Glad to be on the same team this time" Tori says and winks._

_The next morning we arrive at school and everyone is crowded around the front entrance. "What's wrong?" Tori and I ask in unison, feigning innocence. "Well it appears that Felicity's been tied up completely naked outside school" someone from our year says, trying to control their laughter but miserably failing. "And the best thing is she's still asleep" another girl says. I nod at Tori to indicate that the next stage of our plan needs to be put into motion. We creep up behind Felicity and pour a bottle of cold water over her head. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screams shaking her head and we appear from behind the pillar at exactly the same time and say "BOO!". "You two did this, didn't you?" she asks. "I believe the fifth amendment gives us the right to remain silent" I say but the smirk on mine and Tori's faces says it all. _

_She pulls really hard and the knots we did last night come free. I take out the camera on my phone that's live streaming everything on the internet. "Smile for the camera" I say. She screams again and asks "Where are my clothes?". "In the middle of the football pitch" I say. Tori and I follow her as she goes to grab her clothes. She pulls the dress over her head and then everyone points and laughs. She looks down and sees the red paint on her white dress that reads "BITCH". _

"_Well they got that right" Mackenzie says laughing. "I swear I'm going to get you guys back for this" Felicity says. "You will. But you might want to go home and get some underwear first. That dress is very short and you're currently displaying your goods for everyone to see" I say. She looks down embarrassed and runs off clutching her crotch. "BEST PRANK EVER!" the entire senior year calls and I have to say I agree. It's not over though. By the time we're done Felicity will be so humiliated that she'll never be able to show her face in Lima again. We may not be done but it's a damn good start, I think as I high five my sister._

_A/N: I really enjoyed writing the pranks last time so I thought I'd add some in again this time. Like I said, I'm going to Paris and won't be able to update for a while but it'll give me time to think about what I'm going to write. I'm not sure whether I'll update this one or Back At The Start first but you'll know as soon as I do. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The songs used were I Hate Myself for loving you-Joan Jett and The Blackhearts & Back Around-Demi Lovato._

_Review?_


	5. Date Night

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee, if I did then Finn and Rachel would be back together already! All rights go to RIB and Fox. I do own all of my OC's though.

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated this in forever- I have had serious writer's block for this story and just didn't have any ideas. I may not update this story very regularly as I have 2 other stories on the go and am doing exams at the moment but I will try to update as much as possible. This chapter is a romantic chapter.

Chapter 5: Date Night

**Mallory's POV**

**It's Friday night and that means mine and Connor's date night. This is only our second date but I really like him. "MOM! I NEED YOUR HELP" I yell downstairs. "What's up sweetie?" she asks coming into my room. "As usual, I have no idea what to wear and I need you to help me" I say. "Okay then. How about the dark blue dress?" Mom suggests. "As long as you think I'll look good in it then I can't argue. After all I can't see it" I say. My mom helps me get into the dress and I turn around and ask "What do you think?". "You look stunning. And he's going to think so too" Mom says. "Thanks mom" I say leaning over to hug her. "Sit on the bed, I'll do your hair" she says. Pepper guides me over to my bed and I sit down to let my mom do my hair. Me and Mom sit chatting whilst she makes sure that my hair and makeup look perfect. I may not be able to see it but Connor can. "So how do I look?" I ask Mom when she's finished.**

"**You look so grown up" Mom says and starts to cry. "No Mom don't cry" I say hugging her. "You're not my little girl anymore" she says. "I'll always be your little girl" I say. I hear Connor's car horn outside and I say "That's him". My mom hands me Pepper's lead. "Have fun sweetie. And be back by eleven" she says. I laugh and say "You know I will". We walk out the door and meet Connor at the car. "Hey Mal" he says kissing me. "Hey Pepper" he says. He shoots a questioning glance at me. "Yeah go ahead, stroke her. She loves people" I say. He fondles Pepper's ears and she tries to slobber all over his face. "Hey where are your manners Pep?" I joke. "Shall we go?" he says offering me his arm. "Let's" I say taking it and walking to the car.**

"**Did I tell you that you look beautiful?" he asks me. "No, thank you. I'm sure you look handsome as well" I say. "How do you know that?" he asks. "Just a hunch" I say. "Where are we going?" I ask. "It's a surprise. I thought since you planned our last date I'd do something special for you this time" he says. "Aww you know I'm not good with surprises!" I say jokingly stomping my foot. "Well you're gonna have to get good. And fast. Don't worry Mal, this is a great surprise" he says.**

**The car pulls into a field by the river. Connor helps me out the car and hands me Pepper's lead. "We're having a picnic" he says. "Are those scented candles?" I ask sniffing. "Well I figured that the regular variety wouldn't impress you very much since you can't see them so I got the scented kind" he says. "This is all so amazing and food smells delicious" I say. "Your favourite. Spaghetti Bolognese" he says. "Okay now I have to kiss you" I say.**

**We sit down to eat and talk. Connor's been so amazing that he even brought dog biscuits for Pepper. We finish our food and Connor says "How about a little music?". "But we don't have a CD player" I say confused. "No but I did bring your guitar" he says handing it to me. He tells me the song to play and I begin the song.**

**Mallory:**

**See the stone set in your eyes**

**See the thorn twist in your side**

**I wait for you**

**Connor:**

**Sleight of hand and twist of fate**

**On a bed of nails she makes me wait**

**And I wait without you**

**Both:**

**With or without you**

**With or without you**

**Mallory:**

**Through the storm, we reach the shore**

**You gave it all but I want more**

**And I'm waiting for you**

**Both:**

**With or without you**

**With or without you**

**I can't live with or without you**

**Mallory:**

**And you give yourself away**

**And you give yourself away**

**And you give and you give**

**And you give yourself away**

**Connor:**

**My hands are tied, my body bruised**

**She got me with nothing to win**

**And nothing else to lose**

**Mallory:**

**And you give yourself away**

**And you give yourself away**

**And you give and you give**

**And you give yourself away**

**Connor:**

**With or without you**

**With or without you**

**I can't live**

**With or without you**

**Both:**

**With or without you**

**With or without you**

**I can't live**

**With or without you**

**With or without you**

**I put my guitar down and kiss Connor. "This was wonderful" I say. "A beautiful night for a beautiful girl" he says. "Miss Puckerman would you like to dance?" he asks me. "Mr Lynn, I would love to dance" I say. Even though there's no music it's still perfect. This night has been the best night ever, even better than our first date.**

_**Connor's POV**_

_**I check the time on my watch- it's 10:30. "We'd better leave if you want to get home in time for your curfew" I say to Mal. "Ok. This has been an amazing date by the way" she says. "It was my pleasure. I just wanted to do something nice for my girlfriend" I say. "I'm your girlfriend now?" she asks me. "Oh I'm sorry it just came out, of course 2 dates is way too soon to be calling you my girlfriend. I mean unless you want me to" I say. "No, girlfriend sounds good" she says picking up Pepper's lead and walking back over to the car. I am about to open her door and help her in when Pepper pulls the car door open and nudges to where Mal needs to be and she sits down. Then Pepper opens the back door, jumps in and shuts it. "I didn't know she could do that" I say. **_

"_**Yeah she helps me with pretty much everything. She's a smart dog" she says. "Well she has a smart and beautiful owner" I say. "Well thanks for the compliment" she says kissing me. "We'd better get going or else your mom is going to murder me" I say. "Oh she's not the murdering kind. My dad….now he'll murder you" she says. I laugh and put the key in the ignition- "Point taken" I say. **_

_**I pull up into her driveway and look at my watch. "11 o'clock on the dot. Never say that I want be killed by my girlfriend's dad" I say. "I'll tell him that you prefer to retain your head then" she says kissing me. "Please do. I rather like my head" I say. "I rather like your lips" she says kissing me again. "Okay you'd better get in there before your dad really does come out and kill me" I say. "Bye Connor. I had a really great night" she says. "Same time next week?" she asks. "Yeah, how about movie night at mine?" I ask. "Oh wait do you watch films?" I ask feeling worried. "Yeah. You can get just as much out of a film by listening as you can by watching. Movie night sounds great" she says. "Okay then. See you and Pepper next Friday" I say and I watch her walk up to her house before driving away. I'm really glad I have a girlfriend who's as wonderful as Mal is.**_

_Cayley's POV_

"_Robbie can you get in here?" I call to my older sister. "What's up Cay?" she asks me. "I need you to give me your opinion on this outfit" I say. I am wearing black skinny jeans and a long sleeved (but low cut) shirt. "It's great why?" she asks. "Because I have a date with Chris tonight and even though he said casual, I want to look cute" I tell her. "Okay well put a little mascara on your eyes and some lip gloss. Wear your hair down and you'll be all set" she says. "I am lucky that I have one sister who's not blind to give me fashion advice. Otherwise I'd have to rely on Riley and that's just creepy" I say laughing. "Cay, Chris has been crazy about you for years. He'd like you no matter what you wore. Trust me" she says. "Thanks sis" I say giving her a hug. The doorbell goes and I rush (as quickly as a person with a metal leg can) downstairs to meet Chris._

"_Have fun guys. And don't forget curfew's 11 or Dad will go ape!" Robbie calls after me and Chris. "Will do Robbie" I say. "Yes Mam" Chris says and mock bows. Robbie shoots us one of her looks of pure evil and I quickly grab Chris' hand and we run out to the car together._

"_So any chance you're going to tell me where we're going?" I ask showing Chris my begging puppy dog eyes. "No way in hell. I wanted this to be a surprise and it's going to stay that way until we get there, okay" he says. "Okay" I say and pout. "You look so cute when you do that" he says and kisses me. We drive for a while and then park outside the paintball centre. "Paintball? Oh my gosh how did you know I love paintball?" I ask. "We came here for my 12__th__ Birthday party. I remember you loved it. You smiled all day, it's part of what made me fall I love with you. You have such a beautiful smile" he says. I kiss him again and then say "Now get me a gun!". He laughs and takes my hand as we walk towards the paintball center._

_We change into our paintball outfits and grab our guns. As soon as we get out on the range, it's all out war. "I'm going to get you Hudson!" I yell firing my gun at him. He is splattered with orange paint. "Oh I'm am going to so get you Puckerman!" he says chasing after me with his paintball gun. We play for about an hour and a half and then we collapse on the ground together. "That was awesome" I say. "Yeah although I think you have a little something there" he says scraping some paint out of my hair. "Okay well you have a little something right there" I say pointing to his lower lip. He goes to wipe it off but I say "I'll take care of it" before kissing him. _

_We lie next to each other looking up at the stars. "I've always wanted to lie under the stars with a cute boy" I say. "I know the only thing that could make this more perfect is music" he says. "I know but I don't have my guitar" I say. "We don't need instruments. We can just use our voices" Chris says and he begins to sing._

_Chris:_

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Cayley:_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss "No way it's all good"_

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second guessing_

_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

_Both:_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

_Chris:_

_You're so mean (Cayley: You're so mean)_

_When you talk (Cayley: When you talk)_

_About yourself. You were wrong_

_Change the voice (Cayley: Change the voices)_

_In your head (Cayley: In your head)_

_Make them like you instead_

_Cayley:_

_So complicated, _

_Look happy, you'll make it_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough, I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_I've seen you do the same _

_Ohh ohhhhhhh_

_Both:_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect_

_Chris:_

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in line and we try, try, try but we try too hard_

_And it's a waste of my time,_

_Cayley:_

_Done looking for the critics cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that, why do I do that? (Chris: Why do I do that?)_

_Yeah oooh!_

_I'm pretty, pretty, pretty_

_Both:_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

_Pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_You're perfect, you're perfect to me_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

_We finish singing and Chris sweeps me off my feet and kisses me. He presents a red rose from behind his back. "A rose, for my beautiful rose" he says. "This is beautiful. You're the best boyfriend ever" I say. "You see me as your boyfriend?" he asks. "I'm sorry, that was probably way too soon" I say. "Are you kidding? I've been waiting thirteen years for this" he says. "Well what do you say we get these off and I'll race you back to the car?" I suggest. "I'd say you're on. Just so you know I'm going to beat you" he says. "You're talking to the county champion! You're never gonna beat me" I say and I race him back to the car._

_**Chris's POV**_

"_**Okay, okay you win. But keep this to yourself- no one can ever know that Chris Hudson was beaten by a girl!" I say laughing when I arrive at my car. "Oh I'm going to tell everyone. The great Chris Hudson was beaten in a race by a girl!" she says. I begin to tickle her and I know she's extremely ticklish, she begins to scream. "Okay, okay no one will ever know" she says. I open her door and help her into the car. We drive back singing along to songs on the radio so loudly I'm surprised we only had 4 people honk at us.**_

_**I pull into Cayley's driveway to see her Mom and Dad waiting for her outside. "Sorry 15 minutes later. We set off a little too late. Do you mind if I stay in the car? I'm slightly worried your Dad is going to decapitate me" I say. "Sure, we'll save the getting to know you for later on in the relationship. I had a great night Chris" she says kissing me. "You can plan for next week" I tell her. "I'm not sure how I'm going to top tonight but I will try. And just to punish you, you won't know a thing about it" she says. "Fine. That seems only fair" I say. I kiss her & wave goodbye before pulling out of the driveway. **_

_**When I arrive home I am assaulted for details by Tina and Lyndy. "So did she like the paintball?" Lyndy asks. "Yeah she did" I say. "You're lucky, I was stuck babysitting Sapphy and Toby cause Tina went out with Alex and Mom and Dad went for their Friday night dinner with Kurt and Blaine" Lyndy says. "Oh don't make it sound as if you're a victim. You conned me out of $20 as a babysitting charge" Tina says pinning Lyndy down and tickling her. I jump in and we tickle Lyndy until she's screaming for mercy. We eventually get off her and the questions resume. "Did you ask her to be your girlfriend?" Tina asks. "She asked me to be her boyfriend actually and I said yes" I say. Tina ruffles my hair and goes "Aww, I'm so proud of my baby brother. 15 years later and he finally makes his move". "Aww well I guess I learned it from my big sister who took the exact same amount of time to ask out her now fiancé" I say jokingly punching her. **_

"_**So now we've got the dirt on how Chris's date went, can we watch a movie?" Lyndy asks. "It's pretty late, Lyndy" Tina says. "So, Mom and Dad aren't going to be back until at least 2 o'clock?" she points out. Me and Tina share a look and then I say "Sure why not?". "It's my turn to pick the movie!" Lyndy says grabbing "Funny Girl" from the cabinet. Tina and I inwardly groan but she puts it back. "How about Harry Potter?" she suggests. "Yeah that sounds good Lyndy" I say and she comes and sits between me and Tina on the sofa and we watch the movie.**_

_**Felicity's POV**_

_**I am so mad at Tia and Tori for what they did to me. I am now known as "Naked Girl" in the halls at school, I have to get back at them some way or another. I get my red dress out of the closet and put it on. I slash the top so it is cut in a deep V and shows off my boobs. Then I slash off the bottom of the dress so all of my legs were showing. This is going to be an ingenious way of getting back at Tori. I quickly grab my phone. "Matty? Hey, I have to cancel our date tonight, I'm doing my revenge plot for Tori. Yes I know, only flirting no sex. Thanks for being such a great boyfriend. Yeah I'll be round after for "dessert". Ok thanks Matty. Love you, bye" I say. I am wearing 6 inch heels, no underwear and my hair is blown out. This plan is so going to work. No guy would ever be able to resist all of this. I jump in my car and drive to breadstix. "I'm looking for a latina girl, goes by the name of Tia, came in with a tall blonde guy" I say to the guy at the entrance. "She's over there miss" he says pointing to the table in the corner. "Thank you" I say smiling sweetly at him.**_

"_**Heya Tia" I say when I walk over to the table. "Felicity…..what are you doing here?" she asks looking part shocked, part I'm going to kill you. "You invited me. I guess you don't remember" I say. I see the blonde guy gawping and I say "And yes, I'm not wearing a shred of underwear. What are you gonna do about it?" I ask him. He simply looks, red faced into his pasta dish. "Felicity can I talk to you for a sec?" Tia asks me. "It would be rude to leave our guest Tia" I say giving her a pointed look. "So, I'm so rude, I don't even know your name. What is it?" I ask leaning on the table, my boobs fully exposed to him. "Fr-Fr-Fr Frankie" he says looking stunned. **_

_**I accidently drop my knife during dinner. "Oops. Better pick that up" I say and bend down to get it, giving Frankie a peek at what's under (or should I say not under) the dress. One more of these and he'll crack for sure. "So sorry, what were you saying?" I ask. "I forgot" he says. "Shame" I say running my stiletto heel up and down his leg. "Tia, I am so sorry but I'm going to have to reschedule" he says, hurrying out with his hands over his pants. Tia looks absolutely horrified. My work here is done so I get up to leave. **_

"_**Oh no, you're not going anywhere yet" Tia says frogmarching me out to the parking lot. "You bitch. First you steal Matty & now Frankie. I actually liked that guy" she says. "Boo hoo. You tied me up naked outside our school. Everyone saw, it was humiliating" I say. "It was what you deserved. Just like you deserve this" she says throwing a punch at my face. I grab her hair but she twists my arm behind my back, dislocating my shoulder in the process. She then aims a punch at my ribs and a high kick to my stomach before sending me flying into a dumpster. "Stay away from my guys! Or you'll regret it" she yells. I am left wounded and bitter outside Breadstix's dumpster. Until I realise Tia has given me a completely new plan. Looks like I'll be pressing assault charges. We'll see how she likes that.**_

_**A/N: Once again, so sorry for the massive wait but I hope this chapter was worth it. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be, but it will hopefully be very soon. **_

_**Review?**___


	6. Final Night Of Freedom

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. All rights go to RIB and Fox. I do own my OC's though.

A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry-I had exams but they are over now so updates should be more frequent. This chapter is going to be the joint bachelorette party of Christina and Scarlett and the joint bachelor party of Alex and Sam. I also have a poll for the couple in a new story I am going to write based on the movie, The Parent Trap so please vote. I also have an SYOC that needs characters for the following couples:

Finchel-1 kid (either boy or girl) has to be 17.

Quick- 1 kid (either boy or girl) any age from 15-17

Klaine- 2 kids (1 has to be boy, other can be either boy or girl) has to be 14, 16 or 17

Samcedes- 1 kid (has to be boy) can be 14, 15 or 17

Jarley- 1 kid (has to be boy) can be 14, 15 or 17

Tike- 2 kids (1 boy, 1 girl) can be any age from 14-17

Chapter 6: Final Night of Freedom

**Christina's POV**

**It's the night before Scarlett's wedding and we're heading up to New York (as she's getting married in Central Park just like our mom and dad did). Since it didn't make sense to have two bachelorette parties, me and Scarlett are having a joint one. Scarlett honks the horn of her car and I run downstairs. "Bye everyone, I'm off to New York" I yell. "Why can't I come? I'm your bridesmaid after all" Lyndy moans. "Because you're only 13 honey" I say ruffling her hair. "Chris is only 2 years older than me and he's going to Sam's bachelor party. Why can't I come to yours?" Lyndy asks. "2 years makes a big difference" I say. "I promise, I won't drink anything. I'll have whatever Scar's having all night" she says. "No Lyndy, we're going to a bar. They'll never let you in" I say. "You're under 21 as well, so are all of your friends" Lyndy says. "Yes but I have a fake ID that says otherwise, so do my friends" I say. **

"**Sorry Lyndy, there's no way you're going" Mom says coming out from the kitchen. "But Mom…" Lyndy moans. "No buts. You'll be travelling up with me, your dad and Sapphy and To**by tomorrow" Mom says. I mouth thanks over Lyndy's head to my mom. I hug everyone before going out and getting into Scar's car. "Are you ready to go have some fun on your last night as a single woman?" I ask her. "Are you kidding? New York Bachelorette party here we come!" she says. I laugh and then we drive to the train station.

A few hours later we are in New York. "So where is this bar?" I ask Scarlett. "A few blocks from here. Everyone else is meeting us there" she says. We arrive at the bar and then see that there's an uninvited guest. "Felicity what the hell are you doing here?" I ask. "Funny, I was just about to ask the same thing" Tia says. "Everyone knows the best parties are the ones you aren't invited to. And if you don't want me to report you on assault charges then I suggest you let me stay" she says. "Let you stay my ass" Tia says and she grabs Felicity's hair and pulls it. She pulls her into a headlock and trips her. Within seconds they are in a full on girl fight, punches flying everywhere. Pretty soon the bartender chucks us all out.

_**Scarlett's POV**_

"_**I can't believe this. What the hell are we meant to do now?!" I yell when we get out of the bar. "Couldn't we just go to your apartment? You said you kept it in case you had to come back to New York for a Broadway role?" Christina suggests. "Well that's not the worst idea in the world. Has everyone got their luggage?" I ask. Everyone nods holding up their bags. "Well then let's go back to my place and turn this party into a slumber party!" I yell. Everyone cheers and we get into a cab to my apartment. **_

"_**So shots all around?" I say breaking out the vodka. I pour a shot for everyone, except me, I have to have a shot of orange juice. Man I wish I wasn't pregnant at my bachelorette party!. "Let's play I Never!" I suggest. "Are you sure? You can't have alcohol remember" Mackenzie says. "I'll have orange juice, the rest of you can drink" I say setting down the beers. **_

"_**Well okay then. Let's drink some beers" Tia says and we all cheer. Scarlett starts "I never lost my virginity in the back of my boyfriend's car" I say drinking the orange juice. Some of my friends drink the beer as well. Okay your turn Tina. "I never took dad's car out without a license because I was mad at him" she says drinking the beer. We go around the entire circle and by the time the game is over everyone except me is completely hammered. "Time for some music!" I yell and put my Ipod into the docking station. We jump on my bed and start to sing.**_

_**Scarlett:**_

_**All the single ladies (all the single ladies)**_

_**All the single ladies (all the single ladies)**_

_**All the single ladies (all the single ladies)**_

_**All the single ladies**_

_**Now put your hands up**_

_**(We jump off the bed and start doing the single ladies dance routine)**_

_**Christina:**_

_**Up in the club, we just broke up**_

_**Doing my own little thing**_

_**Mackenzie:**_

_**You decided to dip but now you wanna trip**_

_**Cause another brother noticed me**_

_**Tia:**_

_**I'm up on him, he up on me**_

_**Don't pay him any attention**_

_**Tori:**_

_**Cause I cried my tears, for three good years**_

_**Ya can't get mad at me**_

_**Scarlett:**_

_**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**Christina:**_

_**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**_

_**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**All:**_

_**Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh**_

_**Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh**_

_**Scarlett:**_

_**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it **_

_**Christina:**_

_**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**_

_**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**Cassidy:**_

_**I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips**_

_**Hold me tighter than my dereon jeans**_

_**Tia:**_

_**Acting up, drink in my cup**_

_**I couldn't care less what you think**_

_**Tori:**_

_**I need no permission did I mention**_

_**Don't pay him any attention**_

_**Mackenzie:**_

_**Cause you had your turn**_

_**And now you're gonna learn**_

_**Cassidy:**_

_**What it really feels like to miss me**_

_**Scarlett:**_

_**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**Christina:**_

_**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**_

_**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**All:**_

_**Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh**_

_**Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh**_

_**Mackenzie:**_

_**Don't treat me to these things of the world**_

_**I'm not that kind of girl**_

_**Christina:**_

_**Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve**_

_**Is a man that makes me then takes me**_

_**Scarlett:**_

_**And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond**_

_**Pull me into your arms**_

_**Tori:**_

_**Say I'm the one you want**_

_**If you don't you'll be alone**_

_**Tia:**_

_**And like a ghost, I'll be gone**_

_**Scarlett:**_

_**All the single ladies (all the single ladies)**_

_**All the single ladies (all the single ladies)**_

_**All the single ladies (all the single ladies)**_

_**All the single ladies**_

_**Now put your hands up**_

_**All:**_

_**Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh**_

_**Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh**_

_**Scarlett:**_

_**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**Christina:**_

_**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**_

_**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**Scarlett:**_

_**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**Christina:**_

_**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**_

_**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**_

_**All:**_

_**Wuh oh oh**_

_**After we've finished singing we all collapse onto the bed, me tired, everyone else completely hammered. It may have started out a disaster but this bachelorette party has actually turned out pretty great.**_

**Alex's POV**

**Tonight is mine and Sam's joint bachelor party. We are at a strip club in Manhattan and after several rounds of beer pong and shots off strippers everyone except Chris is hammered. Sam signals to the guy to turn off the lights in the club and each one of us chooses a stripper to dance with. We jump onto the bar and start to dance with the girls and sing.**

**Alex:**

**She's in to superstitions**

**Black cats and voodoo dogs**

**Sam:**

**Well, I feel a premonition**

**That girl's gonna make me fall**

**Matty:**

**She's in to new sensations**

**New kicks in the candlelight**

**Kevin:**

**She's got new addictions**

**For every day and every night**

**All: **

**She'll make you take your clothes off (we all take our tops off)**

**And go dancing in the rain (the bar guy turns the sprinklers on)**

**She'll make you live her crazy life **

**But she'll take away your pain**

**Like a bullet to your brain (We all throw the girls into a tango drop)**

**Callum:**

**Upside inside out**

**Livin' la vida loca**

**Josh:**

**She'll push and pull you down **

**Livin' la vida loca**

**Ollie:**

**Her lips are devil red**

**And her skin's the colour mocha**

**Matty:**

**She will wear you out**

**Livin' la vida loca**

**Alex:**

**Livin' la vida loca**

**She's livin' la vida loca**

**Sam:**

**Woke up in New York City**

**In a funky cheap hotel**

**Kevin:**

**She took my heart and she took my money**

**She must've slipped me a sleepin' pill**

**Callum:**

**She never drinks the water **

**Makes you order French champagne**

**Josh:**

**Once you've had a taste of her (we all kiss our strippers)**

**You'll never be the same**

**Ollie:**

**Yeah she'll make you go insane**

**Matty: **

**Upside, inside out**

**She's livin' la vida loca**

**Alex:**

**She'll push and pull you down**

**She's livin' la vida loca**

**Sam:**

**Her lips are devil red **

**And her skin's the colour mocha**

**Kevin:**

**She will wear you out**

**Livin' la vida loca**

**Callum:**

**Livin' la vida loca**

**She's livin' la vida loca**

**All:**

**She'll make you take your clothes off **

**And go dancing in the rain**

**She'll make you live her crazy life**

**But she'll take away your pain**

**Like a bullet to your brain**

**Josh:**

**Upside, inside out**

**Livin' la vida loca**

**Ollie:**

**She'll push and pull you down**

**Livin' la vida loca**

**Matty:**

**Her lips are devil red**

**And her skin's the colour mocha**

**Alex:**

**She will wear you out**

**Livin' la vida loca**

**Sam: **

**Upside, inside out**

**Livin' la vida loca**

**Kevin:**

**She'll push and pull you down**

**Livin' la vida loca**

**All:**

**Her lips are devil red **

**And her skin's the colour of mocha**

**She will wear you out**

**Livin' la vida loca**

**Livin' la vida loca**

**She's livin' la vida loca**

**(We drop the strippers into the splits and somersault off the bar. Then we take our shots off the strippers and yell "CHEERS!")**

_**Chris's POV**_

_**It's 2 am and I have to wrangle the boys into taxis. They are all completely hammered so I have to get them all into a taxi. "Hey can I have a hand here?" I call inside the club. "Yeah sure man. How drunk are they?" he asks. "Pretty damn pissed" I say. It takes ten minutes to get them into the car and another 30 minutes to get them back up the stairs to Scarlett's apartment. It was the best bachelor party ever though! And I won't have to deal with the hangover tomorrow. **_

_**A/N: RIP Cory Monteith- you were a great actor and will be missed. I will continue writing my Finchel fanfics in memory of Cory and to keep the wonderful character of Finn alive.**_

_**The songs used in this chapter were Single Ladies-Beyonce and Livin' La Vida Loca-Ricky Martin. All rights go to owners. **_

_**Review? **_


	7. Scarlett's Wedding

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. All rights go to RIB and Fox. I do own my OC's though.

A/N: If you are reading this then please take the time to review-my last chapter got no reviews and reviews are what really help me to write so please review. This chapter will be Scarlett and Sam's wedding.

Chapter 7: Scarlett's Wedding

12th December 2032

_**Scarlett's POV**_

_**I can't believe today is finally here. My wedding day. I take one final look in the mirror at my dress. It's just a plain white floor length dress with one ruffled shoulder and a beaded waist but for me it's perfect. I just hope Sam thinks so too. "You ready honey?" Dad asks poking his head round the door. "I think so" I say turning around to face him. "You look just like your mom" he says tearing up slightly. **_

"_**Thanks Dad" I say hugging him. "Your mom wanted me to give you this" Dad says taking out a black box. "What is this?" I ask. "Open it" he says. I open the box to reveal a beautiful heart shaped diamond necklace. "Dad I can't accept this. It must have cost you and mom a fortune!" I say. Dad turns me around and attaches the necklace around my neck. "Yes you can. You deserve it. Besides Rachel thought it could be your something new" Dad says. "Thank you" I say hugging him. "Congratulations honey" Dad says. He brings my veil over my head and takes my arm. "Ready to be a married woman?" he asks me. "I think so" I say and we walk out of the hotel room.**_

_**I gasp as I see the horse and carriage waiting outside. "What's this?" I ask shocked. "You said you wanted your wedding to be as close to mine and your mom's as possible. This is what we came to our wedding in" Dad says. "But when I called they said they were all booked for today" I say confused. "Your mom reminded them that you're the daughter of a former Broadway star and magically one of their carriages became available" Dad says smiling.**_

"_**You guys are so awesome" I say. "You'd better get in Scar or you're going to miss your own wedding" Dad says. "It's the bride's prerogative to be late" I say and make my dad and Tina and Lyndy laugh. "Let's get this show on the road" I say. "You heard the bride, let's move it!" Tina says and the carriage starts to make its way to Central Park.**_

_**It's better than I ever could have imagined. The park is covered in snow and the smell of Christmas is everywhere. "Where did all the Christmas trees come from?" I ask looking around. "I got them. We wanted to create your own special Christmas wonderland. I know how much you love it" Dad says. "This is incredible. I can't believe you did all this for me" I say. "Of course we did. You're our daughter" Dad says. **_

_**The best thing though isn't the snow, or the decorations. It's the man standing under the chuppah. As soon as I see Sam any nerves I had before go away. I know that he is the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. First Christina and Lyndy walk down the aisle in their matching long lilac bridesmaids dresses. Then Sapphy in her little white flower girl dress throws rose petals on the ground. And finally Toby walks down carrying the rings. Then it's my turn. "You ready?" my dad asks me. "Never been more" I say. The music starts and we walk down the aisle. **_

_**We reach the end and the minister asks "Who gives this woman to this man?" "I do" my dad says. I kiss him on either cheek before he places my hand in Sam's. "I'm so proud of you honey" he says. "I love you Dad" I say. Then my dad steps away. I hand my flowers to Tina and the ceremony begins.**_

"_**We are gathered here today to celebrate the love shared by Scarlett Anna Hudson and Samuel Alexander Mackenzie and to join them together. If anyone here can present a valid reason why these two may not be joined please speak now or forever hold your peace" the Rabbi says. There is silence. "Scarlett and Sam have decided to share songs that show their feelings for each other rather than written vows. Scarlett you go first" he says.**_

_**Scarlett:**_

_**You with the sad eyes**_

_**Don't be discouraged **_

_**Oh I realize**_

_**It's hard to take courage**_

_**In a world full of people**_

_**You can lose sight of it all**_

_**And the darkness inside you **_

_**Can make you feel so small**_

_**But I see your true colours **_

_**Shining through**_

_**I see your true colours**_

_**And that's why I love you**_

_**So don't be afraid to let them show**_

_**Your true colours**_

_**True colours are beautiful,**_

_**Like a rainbow**_

_**Show me a smile then,**_

_**Don't be unhappy, can't remember**_

_**When I last saw you laughing**_

_**If this world makes you crazy**_

_**And you've taken all you can bear**_

_**You call me up**_

_**Because you know I'll be there**_

_**And I'll see your true colours **_

_**Shining through**_

_**I see your true colours**_

_**And that's why I love you**_

_**So don't be afraid to let them show**_

_**Your true colours**_

_**True colours are beautiful**_

_**Like a rainbow**_

_**(When I last saw you laughing)**_

_**If this world makes you crazy**_

_**And you've taken all you can bear**_

_**You call me up**_

_**Because you know I'll be there**_

_**And I'll see your true colours**_

_**Shining through**_

_**I see your true colours**_

_**And that's why I love you**_

_**So don't be afraid to let them show**_

_**Your true colours**_

_**True colours**_

_**True colours**_

_**Shining through**_

_**I see your true colours**_

_**And that's why I love you**_

_**So don't be afraid to let them show**_

_**Your true colours**_

_**True colours are beautiful,**_

_**Like a rainbow**_

"_**Sam I love you. You're the most amazing guy I've ever met. You the only guy who I can truly be myself with. You're my other half and the only one I ever want to be with" I say. "Do you Scarlett, take Sam to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asks. "I do" I say smiling at him. "Sam it's your turn" he says.**_

Sam's POV

I don't think I've ever seen anyone as beautiful as Scarlett in my entire life. She looks even more incredible now than she ever has. The moment she walked down the aisle will be one that I remember for the rest of my life. Now I want to give Scarlett one she will remember for the rest of hers. I hope she likes my song as much as I loved hers.

Sam:

Lying here with you

Listening to the rain

Smiling just to see the smile upon your face

These are the moments when I thank God that I'm alive

These are the moments I've been waiting for all my life

I've found all I've waited for

And I could not ask for more

Looking in your eyes

Seeing all I need

Everything you are is everything to me

These are the moments

I know heaven must exist

These are the moments I know all I need is this

I have all I've waited for

And I could not ask for more

I could not ask for more than this time together

I could not ask for more than this time with you

Every prayer has been answered

Every dream I have's come true

And right here in this moment is where I'm meant to be

Here with you here with me

These are the moments I thank God I'm alive

These are the moments I'll remember all my life

I've got all I've waited for

And I could not ask for more

I could not ask for more than this time together

I could not ask for more than this time with you

Every prayer has been answered

Every dream I've have's come true

And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be

Here with you here with me

I could not ask for more than the love you give me

Cause it's all I've waited for

And I could not ask for more

I could not ask for more

"Scarlett I love you. I couldn't ask for you to be any more than who you are because who you are is perfect to me" I say and I see her start to tear up. "Sam do you take Scarlett to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asks. "I do" I say. "Do we have the rings?" he asks. Chris passes the rings over. We exchange rings- mine is a plain gold ring and Scar's is a twisted silver ring. We laugh when we see that we both have the same inscriptions "I love you for a thousand years and more" and slide the rings onto our fingers. "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the minister says. Finally!. I lift the veil off Scarlett's beautiful face and then I kiss her. Then we smash the glass that Scar's parents bought her and we walk back down the aisle but this time as husband and wife.

_**Scarlett's POV**_

"_**Please welcome to the dance floor for their first dance as man and wife Mr Sam Mackenzie and Mrs Scarlett Hudson-Mackenzie" my sister Tina says. We walk onto the dance floor hand in hand. "Are you disappointed that I don't have the same last name as you?" I ask him as he takes me in his arms. "No. I love you no matter what your last name is Mrs Hudson-Mackenzie" Sam says kissing me. "Hi everyone I'm Christina Hudson, the maid of honour and the bride's younger sister. When Scarlett and Sam met he was a performer at a coffee shop in New York. He serenaded her and asked her to dance to this song in front of the entire shop and that's how their relationship begun so me and Alex are going to sing this song for their first dance" she says and they begin to sing.**_

_**Christina:**_

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colours and promises**_

_**How to be brave?**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer**_

_**Both:**_

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**Alex:**_

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty and all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

_**Scarlett:**_

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**Alex:**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought you heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**One step closer**_

_**Christina:**_

_**One step closer**_

_**Both:**_

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**They finish singing and Sam drops me and kisses me. "Careful of the dress" I say and he picks me up laughing. We walk over to the table and I am embraced in a bone crushing hug from my mom. "Congratulations darling" she says. "Thanks for the necklace mom, it's beautiful" I say fingering my necklace. "You're welcome honey" she says. My dad just gives Sam a handshake. My mom and dad hold hands and share a look that says they have something to tell us. "What do you want to tell us?" I ask. "Me and your dad got you a wedding present" my mom says. "What is it?" I ask curiously. **_

_**My mom holds up a silver key. "And that is?" I ask. "The key to your new house" she says smiling. "Are you serious? Mom this is amazing!" I say hugging her. Then I hug dad. "You got us a house for our wedding?" I ask still unable to believe it. "Well your house is a little too small for you and the kid so we bought you a new one" Dad says smiling. "I love you guys so much" I say. **_

_**We walk over to the top table and sit down for the speeches. "Okay I hate long speeches so I'm going to make this short. My big sister is the most amazing person I know and I couldn't think of anyone better for her than Sam. He makes my sister feel loved and that's all I brother could ask for his big sister. So congratulations Scarlett and Sam" Chris says.**_

_**Then it's Christina's turn. "Well all I can say is that I hope me and Alex end up half as happy as you guys are. You guys are wonderful together and I wish you a great life together" she says. We eat dinner and then it is time for me to throw the bouquet. "Ready girls?" I say as they all clump together, pushing each other out of the way. I throw the bouquet over my shoulder and when I look over to see where it landed Tina is holding it and Alex is kissing her. I smile at that. My little sister deserves to be just as happy as I am.**_

_**The rest of my family joins me up on stage for the last song before me and Sam go on our honeymoon. "Before we go, me and my family would like to perform one last song for everyone" I say and start the song.**_

_**Scarlett:**_

_**When the night has come and the land is dark**_

_**Christina:**_

_**And the moon is the only light we'll see**_

_**Chris:**_

_**No, I won't be afraid, oh, I won't be afraid**_

_**Lyndy:**_

_**Just as long as you stand, stand by me**_

_**Rachel:**_

_**So darling, darling, stand by me, oh, stand by me**_

_**Finn:**_

_**Oh, stand, stand by me, stand by me**_

_**Scarlett:**_

_**If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall**_

_**Christina:**_

_**Or the mountain should crumble to the sea**_

_**Chris:**_

_**I won't cry, I won't cry, no, I won't shed a tear**_

_**Lyndy:**_

_**Just as long as you stand, stand by me**_

_**Rachel:**_

_**And darling, darling, stand by me**_

_**Darling, darling stand by me**_

_**Finn:**_

_**Whenever you're in trouble **_

_**Won't you stand by me, oh, stand by me**_

_**We finish the song with a big family hug. Then I wave goodbye to them as Sam leads me out to our car. We arrive at our new house. "It's like twice as big as our old house" I yell excitedly. Sam picks me up and carries me into our new house. "Welcome home Mrs Hudson-Mackenzie" he says kissing me. "Welcome home Mr Mackenzie" I say kissing him back. I then take his hand and start to drag him up the stairs. "It's time to see my wedding lingerie" I say smirking. Being married rules.**_

_**A/N: The songs used in this chapter were True Colours-Cyndi Lauper, I Could Not Ask For More-Edwin McCain, A Thousand Years-Christina Perri and Stand By Me-Ben E King. All rights go to owners. I'm not sure when my next update will be as I'm going on holiday soon but I will try to update as fast as I possibly can. **_

_**Review?**_


End file.
